


This is How Your Justice Ends

by chuusei_teki_na_koe



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Breaking Akechi, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, M/M, Self-Lubrication, Sort of P4 crossover?, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 11:13:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18570280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuusei_teki_na_koe/pseuds/chuusei_teki_na_koe
Summary: Broadcast nation-wide on the Midnight Channel: the downfall of the detective prince.





	This is How Your Justice Ends

**Author's Note:**

> Don't try to think too hard about what's happening or how he's on the Midnight Channel. This is just an excuse for some humiliation kink and shadow world fuckery, I'll be real.

 

“Hello, and welcome to the Midnight Channel!” came the chipper voice as Goro Akechi's smiling face appeared on screen, yellow eyes flashing. “I'm your host, the Detective Prince, Goro Akechi!” He waved at the cameras.

_The crowd cheers._

“And we've got a very special show for you today, that's right!” Akechi stood in front of a typical talk show set, dressed in his school uniform, with stands for celebrity panelists, though it was all empty except for him. Standing in this empty set all alone with a mike clipped to his collar, Akechi spread one arm with an extra-bright, extra-empty smile.

“I'm sure all of you love to see the show that is me, Goro Akechi, Detective Prince, but have you ever wondered what goes on backstage? Tonight, you'll find out!” Then Akechi walked toward the camera, reached out, and turned it around to show the other side of the studio, the side where the crew and the director would usually be.

“Look at that!” Akechi said, from off screen. “It's all on fire! Huh. What do you think of that?”

The other side of the studio was a the film studio as hellscape. Everything was on fire. Something like blood was oozing down the walls. There were bullet holes in the floor, and scorch marks on the walls.

Akechi circled around in front of the camera again, and this time, he wasn't smiling. “This is the film studio. This is where we make dreams come true. As you can see,” he leaned in close to the camera, a dead look on his face, “it can get a little rough in here. That's why we have to spruce things up a bit. For the audiences, you know.”

The camera spun around again, and it was facing the set side, and there was Akechi again, smiling with his hands clasped in front of him. “When you know how much hard work goes into it, you can appreciate it all the more, right? And I do work very, very, _very_ hard.” Akechi's eyes flashed yellow, his smile a little strained.

“And that's why,” Akechi said, reaching out to grasp the sides of the camera, “you have to support me. _Me._ Like, share, subscribe, retweet. I want to see my face _everywhere,_ on magazines, newspapers, websites, billboards, me, me _me._ Goro Akechi. Show me you love me. Show me you love _me._ Not those stupid, filthy—”

Akechi was interrupted by a crashing sound, and he jerked back from the camera, turning to look off set.

“Oh, it looks like we have our first guest,” Akechi hummed, and he turned the camera around to point to—Goro Akechi. He looked identical to the first version, only his eyes were reddish instead of yellow.

“Wh-what's going on, here...?” Akechi, dressed in the same school uniform, walked onto the set, a muted applause greeting him.

“I was just putting on our show,” said Shadow Akechi, walking over to Akechi to greet him, extending a hand to shake. “I was telling the audience all about us. You want to be famous, don't you?”

“I...Yes...” Akechi's head turned all around, looking at the set and studio around him.

“So I figured it would be best if the whole world were to really _know_ us. _Understand_ us. Because nobody gets it, right? They just think what's on the surface is everything. And we...” Shadow Akechi slid his arm around Akechi's shoulder, down to his chest. “We want someone in _here._ ” His hand clenched tight over the breast pocket on his blazer.

“I really don't know what you're talking about...” Akechi said with an awkward laugh, gently trying to push Shadow Akechi away, but Shadow Akechi's grip around him was tight.

“Let's make it clear, then. Joker!” Shadow Akechi called out, and there was an other crash in the background. “It's time for our second guest.”

The cameras turned of their own accord, this time, away from the two Akechis to focus on the new figure that entered the set. He wore a long black jacket, white mask concealing yellow eyes, and a smirk. He waved and looked all around, and the audience cheered twice as loud for him. Screaming could be heard from the audience, things like, _I love you, Joker!_ _Take my virginity, Joker!_

The cameras followed Joker as he walked onto the set, waving at all his adoring fans, until he came up to stand in front of the two Akechis.

“Well, if it isn't my good friend, Goro Akechi,” Joker said loudly, for the whole studio to hear.

“What are you doing here?” Akechi struggled in his shadow's grasp, but the yellow-eyed Akechi's grip was tight.

“I'm here because you want me here,” Joker said, and after which he spun around to grin to the whole screaming empty audience and blow kisses. “Everyone wants me! The leader of the Phantom Thieves!”

“I don't want you here!” Akechi spat, and his shadow's grip tightened around him.

“Now, now,” said the shadow. “It's time to be honest with yourself. That's what I'm here for.” He grabbed both Akechi's arms and twisted them behind his back to restrain him, cracking a wicked sneer. “And you and I both know that I'm a cruel fuck. So you don't have a choice, here.”

And then Joker grabbed Akechi's chin and kissed him.

Akechi struggled against his shadow's grip, kicked Joker in the leg, bit his lip, but it was as if Joker didn't even feel it. Joker just reached out with one gloved hand, took Akechi's collar, and ripped both his blazer and shirt open in one yank.

Joker moved to the side so that the camera could get a good view of Akechi's exposed chest, while more cameras circled in to get him from every angle. Then Joker did the same with his pants—whipping off the belt, then grabbing his slacks from either side and ripping it straight down the front, and the cloth fluttered to Akechi's feet.

Akechi was left standing there in his ripped-open blazer, his semi-erection apparent through his briefs. Shadow Akechi leaned aside to give Joker access, and Joker gave Akechi's ass a firm smack, making his cock leap to attention.

“Beautiful,” Joker commented, standing there with his hip cocked, one hand on his chin.

“Fuck you,” Akechi said through clenched teeth, jerking in his shadow's grasp.

“With pleasure,” said Joker, and then the shadow Akechi was lifting Akechi off the ground with inhuman strength. Standing in front of him, Joker tore off Akechi's underwear, then lifted Akechi up by the thighs to press his crotch against Akechi's ass. Shadow Akechi shifted his grip, wrapping his arms up under Akechi's armpits, letting Akechi's body weight lean against his chest.

The cameras circled around, one going straight above to get a view from overhead. Akechi shuddered as Joker rocked into his ass, grinding his obvious hard-on against Akechi's skin.

“Do you want him to fuck you?” Shadow Akechi murmured into Akechi's ear, Akechi's back cradled against his chest.

“No!” Akechi yelled, kicking uselessly with his legs. “I fucking hate—I _hate_ that arrogant asshole! I'd love nothing more than to blow his brains out personally! Fuck you fuck you _fuck you!_ ”

As Akechi struggled in vain, Joker's pants were melting away, until his bare cock was rubbing against the crack of Akechi's ass. One camera circled around underneath to capture the movement of Joker's sizable cock sliding along between his cheeks, back and forth.

“Hmm? Then why are you already so wet?” Joker said with a wide grin, and Akechi's head jerked down to look.

The camera from below displayed Akechi's asshole glistening, dripping some nameless fluid that streaked across the side of Joker's cock.

“What the...what the hell?” Akechi muttered.

His shadow purred. “In this world, everything you desire comes true. Isn't that right?” His grip around Akechi tightened.

Joker pulled back a bit to press the head of his cock against Akechi's hole. Then he thrust in all at once, and Akechi screamed.

“You want him to hurt you,” his shadow murmured in his ear, “So here we are. You might as well accept it.”

Akechi's hands rose up to grab his shadow's blazer, but all he could do was hang on as Joker thrust deep into him, making Akechi shake with every rock of his hips.

“I've always wanted this,” Joker muttered. “Ever since the moment we first met in the TV studio. I saw you and I knew we had a special connection. I couldn't stop thinking about you.”

“You're not real,” Akechi choked out between gasps. “The real Akira would never feel that way about me.”

“But you want him to feel that way,” His shadow whispered in his ear. “So let yourself enjoy this.”

“Ah...” Akechi's eyes fluttered shut, and his grip on his shadow's blazer weakened.

The shadow melted away, his support along with it, but Joker caught Akechi, picking him up, bringing him up against his chest, and Akechi squeezed his legs around Joker's waist.

“That's it,” said the yellow-eyed Joker. “Give in to me.” He brought Akechi into a kiss, and Akechi wrapped his arms around Joker and let himself be consumed.

A moment later, and Akechi was splayed out on the ground, hips cocked up with Joker kneeling there, buried deep in his ass. The cameras captured Akechi from every angle, his gloved finger bit between his teeth, his hair in disarray, his cock twitching as cum sprayed out all over his bare stomach.

“You want me to fill you up?” Joker demanded as he pounded Akechi's dripping hole.

“Yes, _yes,_ ” Akechi moaned, squirming in Joker's grasp, and then Joker obliged him and white liquid was dripping out down Akechi's ass as Joker continued to fuck him, not even stopping for a moment.

“I'll fill up every emptiness inside you,” Joker murmured, and Akechi hardly noticed the cameras, captured by Joker's yellow eyes. “I'll accept you. I'll make you whole.”

And then, without any warning at all, the shadow Joker vanished. There was no bang, no poof of smoke. He was just not there, and Akechi was left alone, exposed and cum-splattered, lying on cold tile, surrounded by staring cameras.

Akechi stared up into the glass of the camera above him, eyes wide.

His hands came up to his head, carded through his hair.

Then he screamed.

x x x

Sitting in directly front of his TV in his dark bedroom, with no light but the static-filled screen, Akira leaned his forehead against the top ridge of the TV. Spent cock in hand, cum dripping onto the floor, he breathed out a shaky breath.

“I'm sorry...”

He squeezed his eyes shut.

 


End file.
